


Fever Dreams

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a dream is better than real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://telstar-gold.livejournal.com/profile)[telstar_gold](http://telstar-gold.livejournal.com/)

"This isn't real."

"I know."

"You're dead."

"I am."

Aragorn collapsed into Boromir's arms none-the-less. Boromir embraced him with equal fervor, burying his face in Aragorn's shoulder.

"My King . . . Royalty suits you," he sighed, letting his hand drift over Aragorn's crown.

"My Kingdom is not the same without you."

Boromir placed two fingers against Aragorn's lips. "Hush. Let us enjoy right now."

He replaced his fingers with his lips, as though trying to make up for the absense in Aragorn's heart since his death.

Aragorn woke with a gasp, but his lips still tingled from Boromir's kiss.


End file.
